Catalyst
by LadyKhaos
Summary: Several years after the fall of Naraku, the Feudal Era is as peaceful as it ever could be. But on dark wings comes something new to threaten the happiness that they all fought, bled, and died for. The balance of light and darkness has been tipped and something wants to tip it back again. Can Kagome keep her strength and purity? Or will she be the catalyst that tips the scales back?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's Note:**

Okay! So! I have not wrote anything for a very, very long time. Well, at least not anything I've wanted to post online. (Don't believe me, check my other stories. They're about as old as...eh, they're old as crap.) On that note I will say this right now; while I am writing again there is a big chance that it will be long lengths of time between updates and apologize profusely ahead of time. I work full time in a call center and it's quite...draining.

With that out of the way, here we go! This fic is not going to be cute or very happy. At all. Actually, I'm pretty sure by chapter three I'll be receiving flames like mad. But, I shall let you read for yourself and see. For any of my old readers who are seeing this new story, thank you for sticking around! For the new readers, I hope you enjoy!

 **Forever and Always**  
 **Chapter One**

The summer air is thick with the sounds of birds, bugs, and the rustling of leaves as a strong breeze blows through the forest. The forest is alive with sounds, smells, and sights only this time of year could bring. There's a peacefulness in the air that has not been there for many years, not since the rise of the hanyou Naraku fifty years before, who would later put a lasting stain on the territory. But not even the beauty of the perfect summer day could calm the ensuing argument happening on the edge of the village that was nestled so closely to the bustling woods.

"I said you're not going and that's final damn it!" Not caring about his audience, Inuyasha unleashes the full volume of his voice with a snarl at the end for good measure. He's standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his face flushed with irritation as he glares down at the young miko who's glaring just as darkly at him.

"You're not the boss of me baka! I'm going with you and you can't force me to stay!" Standing a few feet away, Kagome stand with her hands on her hips with a furious glare on her own face. She's dressed in the garb of a miko and her hair that reaches her lower back now is flowing freely around her in inky black waves.

"The hell I can't! I'll just tie your ass to Goshinboku and leave it at that!" As he shouts he takes a few steps forward.

As the argument wages on, their audience tries to keep their humor to themselves. Kaede has paused in the act of sorting herbs, watching them in an amused fashion as she wipes sweat from her brow. Sango is holding her youngest child in her arms as she sways in place to sooth him, hopefully, into a nap as Miroku holds one of their daughters on his shoulders. The other children, Shippo and their other daughter among them, aren't paying attention to the fight at all and are instead darting in and out of the bushes near Kaede's hut in some game of their own making.

"Sango my dear, I think that Inuyasha may win this one." Smirking at his swaying wife, Miroku gives their daughter a little bounce that makes her squeak in amusement despite being so focused on the shouting hanyou.

"That, my husband, I highly doubt. Kagome isn't going to let him leave on this one by himself, not after what the messenger said." As she speaks, Sango makes faces at her infant son and he giggles at her despite his heavy eyes as he fights the inevitable nap.

"Nay child, I am going to have to agree with Miroku-sama. Inuyasha is unreasonably insistent this time." Sango frowns at Kaede as she speaks and Kaede finishes with a good humored grin.

"Why? Why can't I go this time?! I've gone with you on every other call we received, I've fought at your side when we did find trouble, and I've even saved your neck a few times now! Why is this time so different?!" Kagome's voice is so loud now that none of them could hope to keep up a conversation over it.

"Because this is something new! This isn't some measly little shit that's looking for a quick bite! I don't like the sounds of it and I don't want the person most important to me anywhere near it!" By the time he finishes, Inuyasha is almost as red as his haori. Suddenly, everyone is looking away and acting busy but he knows the damage is done and his blush deepens. Without another word he walks forward and grabs her shoulders with a low growl.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" He frowns and slowly puts his forehead against hers, still grasping her shoulders.

"Damn it Kagome. I can't take you with me. Don't you get it? This isn't normal and I can't risk taking you with me when I have no idea what I'll be facing." His voice is so quiet she can barely hear him, but she feels her throat tighten and her eyes prickle.

'You idiot Kagome! He's just worried about you!' The thought is shaming and she closes her eyes and leans closer to him. She can smell the sent of the woods on him and it makes her smile despite the argument. With a sigh she leans back and looks up into his eyes smiling as he takes a step back.

"Alright, I'll stay home this time. But if you're not home in three days I'm coming to look for you; alone if I have to." Inuyasha frowns but knows that it's the best he's going to get so he nods.

"Fine. I'll be back in two wench." He smirks at her teasingly and she laughs as she pats him on the shoulder.

"Uh huh, sure you will be. Now, you'd better fix your attitude because we're about to have company."

"What? Who...?" But his question is cut off by a familiar cry from the sky above them and he releases her shoulders as he looks up.

"Kagome neechan! Inuyasha-sama!" In the sky, they can see the familiar form of Ah Un descending with Rin on their back and naturally, Sesshoumaru is gliding down alongside them on his youki cloud. Inuyasha frowns slightly, but Kagome smiles knowingly at the knowledge that it's not his half sibling's presence but the formal title from Rin that earns such a look.

"How many times do I gotta tell the brat to not call me that?" He says it under his breath but Kagome hears him and leans in to whisper back.

"Oh quit it. You know she only says it to be respectful." She's biting back a full blown smile as she speaks.

"Keh, whatever. Makes me feel old." His reply makes her cover her face with the effort of not bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Quickly powering through the giggles, Kagome raises up her hand and waves at the young girl.

"Rin-chan!" Looking down, she sees Shippo come bolting out of the bushes with Sango and Miroku's brood behind him. He's getting taller finally and almost reaches her waist now but Kagome shakes her head when she remembers that they agree he "absolutely" is up to her waist now.

"Shippo-chan!" Rin dismounts from Ah Un and runs over to her playmate, her gap toothed smile beginning to fill in from what Kagome can see. She's dressed in a plain blue kimono since her last visit when her original orange and white one was ruined. Her side ponytail is gone now too and her hair flies freely as she runs to Shippo and embraces him without pause. Since Kagome had first reappeared Sesshoumaru had begun bringing Rin to spend a few days with them. When prompted, he had told her that Rin was getting to the age where she need to be around other human females and Kagome had quickly understood. Of course, the other reason was that Rin was also at the age where a disgruntled imp, a dragon, and the cold taiyoukai were not the most entertaining company anymore.

The two friends chatter as the adults look on, Sesshoumaru leaving Ah Un in a nearby open field as he approaches them.

"Keh, nice warning you give us when you show up." Sesshoumaru merely glances at Inuyasha, his expression firmly blank.

"I should not imagine it is an inconvenience." Inuyasha frowns at him.

"Yeah well, you'd be..."

"No no! It's fine! We love having Rin with us from time to time." Kagome smiles up at Sesshoumaru, blatantly ignoring the look from Inuyasha that says they'll be having a talk later. They stand in silence a few more moments and Kagome watches as Rin and Shippo quickly start a game with the other village children.

"Inuyasha, there are some matters we must discuss." Both Inuyasha and Kagome turn to look at Sesshoumaru when his tone leaves no room for argument, and see that he's looking away towards the woods. Kagome quickly catches on and nods her head before walking towards the children.

"You two go talk. I'll supervise the children for now." She walks down the small hill with a wave of her hand, hair fluttering in the wind, as the children notice her and wave her down. Laughing, she picks up the pace and goes to join in on the game. Without another word, the two brothers walk towards the woods. They walk in silence for a time, long after the sounds of the playing children and Kagome's laughter fade behind them. Finally, they come to stop at the base of Goshinboku and Inuyasha turns to face the elder youkai.

"Alright, what's so important that it couldn't be said in front of Kagome and the brats?" He frowns at Seshoumaru with his arms crossed. In contrast, Sesshoumaru simply stares at him and remains relaxed.

"You are leaving without the miko." Inuyasha snorts.

"Well, definitely not what I thought this would be about. So what? Yeah, I have to leave her behind for her safety. The wench gets into trouble too easily and I don't like the sounds of this latest issue." As he speaks, Sesshoumaru observes him silently and he can see that his hanyou sibling is more agitated that he is letting on.

"If you leave her, she could find 'trouble' on her own just as easily." Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head and he lets out a soft growl.

"Keh, I know that but she can handle herself most of the time." Still, he looks concerned and has the thought that maybe she'd be safer with him after all.

"There are ways you can ensure her safety while you are not here." Inuyasha's ears snap back up and he looks at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, looking much younger than before, and Sesshoumaru sees a flash of the young boy he'd often followed in the woods.

"What? How?" Sesshoumaru looks away with a small frown.

"You know about the marks between mates of course, yes?" At this, Inuyasha flushes almost as red as his haori.

"Well yeah but we haven't..."

"There are similar marks that can be made. The miko is your chosen is she not?" This time Inuyasha only nods, face still flushed but he's focused on his sibling's words. "There is a mark that can be given to a chosen female that will not only leave your scent on her to warn off those who would attempt to challenger your claim, but it would also alert you to when she is in danger or under extreme duress."

They stand in silence for a few moments, Sesshoumaru still looking away thoughtfully as Inuyasha stands motionless in shock. Suddenly he snaps back with a frown and crosses his arms again.

"Why haven't I known about this before? You've never really told me much about youkai ceremony and the like but why didn't Myoga..."

"It was not his place. These things, especially in inuyouaki, are to be passed between blood members. I have not told you of these things before now because there was no need. But if you're going to jaunting around the countryside while leaving your intended behind..."

"It's not like I want to damn it!" Sesshoumaru continues talking as though the interruption never occurred.

"...then something must be said. Your circumstances with the girl are not what is considered normal in youkai society."

"And why the hell is that?" Sesshoumaru finally looks back to him with a quirked brow.

"Once most youkai, namely inuyoukai, choose an intended mate they quickly act upon it. You, little hanyou, have not and are therefore placing your miko in a dangerous and...degrading situation." Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head again.

"Dangerous and degrading how?" Sesshoumaru gazes at him for another long moment before answering.

"It is dangerous because your scent covers her and yet she has no marks indicating your claim. It does not help that you two have...a reputation after the destruction of Naraku. There are those who would try to capture the girl for themselves simply for her power or to corrupt her." A low growl comes from Inuyasha at this and he begins to pace the clearing in the shade of Goshinboku. Then, Sesshomaru continues with a slight tightening around his eyes, "It is degrading to your miko because while your scent covers her, she is not marked in any way. Therefore, any youkai who may come across her would assume that she is simply...a toy to you."

'Damn it. I've been leaving her unprotected without evening realizing it. Dragging her around the area to these summons aren't helping either as people begin to learn her name and what she can do . And degrading her? How could anyone think Kagome would allow something like that!' He stops pacing and lets out a sigh of irritation.

'This life isn't what she's meant to live. Five hundred years in the future she was safe and didn't have to deal with all this crap. But now, she's stuck with a hanyou like me and I can't even protect her or her honor right.'

"Inuyasha, it is your decision but as the taiyoukai of these lands and your only remaining blood member I can show you what must be done." Inuyasha looks back to Sesshoumaru, searching for any sign of deceit. When he finds none, he sighs in resignation and nods.

"Alright bastard. What do I need to do?"

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome spins in place, her hair swirling around her in the late afternoon sun, and she can see Miroku at he top of the hill carrying his youngest child.

"What is it Miroku?" The children gather around her, waiting his reply as they catch their breaths.

"Inuyasha is back and Sango says dinner is almost ready! You are still eating with us tonight aren't you?" Kagomes and waves up at the monk.

"Yes, we are! I'll be up shortly with the children!" At her words, the children reach and grasp onto her hands and clothes as they begin to lead her up the hill. She laughs at their antics but follows Rin and Shippo as they lead her and the village children back up the hill. As they reach the top, Kagome stops and looks back at the sun as it begins to set.

'No matter how many times I see them, I'll never quite get over the beauty of sunsets here.' The children have released her and she can hear the villagers calling them home for their own dinners. The wind picks up, making her hair dance, and she brushes it from her face as she smiles softly and turns back to the village. When she turns around fully, she finds Inuyasha standing a short distance away. His hands are in his sleeves, his shoulders tense, but he looks strangely peaceful as he gazes at her.

'How can I imagine a world where Kagome never came back just because I want her safe?' Watching her now, Inuyasha can feel how she belongs there, belongs with him, and despite his conversation with Sesshoumaru he suddenly feels like he's doing something right for once in his life. She stands there watching him with a soft smile, the golden light of the sunset bursting from behind her in a glorious aurora.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She doesn't move but her voice snaps him out of his trance and Inuyasha snorts lightly.

"We're gonna be late for dinner." Kagome laughs and shakes her head as she begins walking toward him.

"Always thinking with your stomach. You're just lucky your a hanyou because no human could eat the way you do and not..." She had kept walking past him expecting him to follow like he always did, but she turns around to see him just watching her silently again. Cocking her head to the side she questions him silently. After a few moments he visibly shakes himself and walks towards her.

"Come on. Sango will skin us alive if we're late for dinner." With another laugh, Kagome follows him up the hill to where Miroku and Sango's home sits on the edge of the village. They come inside to warmth and laughter, seeing Sango swaying around the main room with her daughter on her hip as the girl giggles shrilly. Kagome laughs at their antics and steps forward with her hands out to hold the little girl. Seeing her aunt, the girl squeals and reaches for her.

"Gome! Gome!"

"That's a good girl! Come see Aunti 'Gome!" Kagome grasps the little girl and begins to sway with her just like Sango had been previously, laughing in tandem with the girl. Miroku steps into the room with their infant son in his arms and their other daughter at his side. She too squeals and runs up to Kagome as well. Inuyasha watches from just inside the door as she kneels down with the twin girls in front of her, both girls grasping onto her sleeves and playing with her hair as she laughs.

'To think, after the past, we're all standing here laughing and enjoying ourselves.' He lets a small smile crack on his face as two more small bodies scuffle in behind him and quickly fly past him. Rin and Shippo have leaves in their hair but their cheeks are rosy as they too run up to Kagome.

'One day those might be our pups surrounding her.' As if she could hear his thoughts, Kagome looks up and meets his eyes with a brilliant smile and waves him over. Sango calls for dinner as he walks forward and all the children scramble to sit near Kagome.

'Nothing can ruin this. Not anymore.' Sitting down next to Kagome, Inuyasha leans over and begins to strike up conversation with Miroku as he piles food onto his plate. Kagome watches him out of the corner of her eye, surprised at the sudden peacefulness in his gaze despite his impending depature at dawn.

"He seems to be in high spirits this evening." Blinking owlishly, Kagome looks over to see Sango sipping her tea with a quirked brow.

"Yeah, he does doesn't he?" Kagome laughs and takes a sip of her own tea.

"Is there a...particular reason for that Kagome?" Sango wiggles her eyebrows slightly in emphasis causing the other girl to flush furiously and choke on her tea. Setting down the cup, Kagome reaffirms the children are paying attention to their food and each other before leaning closer to Sango.

"No! Being married to a hentai has certainly started to make you one too!" Sango shrugs but laughs in response before she leans over and wipes a glob of rice from her daughter's face.

"Well, I was bound to pick up some habits. But that is beside the point and you know it." Sighing, Kagome sees where this is heading.

"Sango, you know that we..." Sango waves her hand dismissively.

"Yes, and we decided to wait to have children. I'll leave you alone but you've already waited so long just to be together." Her tone ends with concern and Kagome smiles at her friend.

"Waiting longer to...well, do _that_ isn't that big of a deal then. We have our reasons, just trust in that." A crash ends the conversation when the twins knock over one of the bowls. With a good humored sigh, Sango stands up and goes for a cloth to wash up the mess. Kagome shakes her head and goes back to her food but puts it back down again when she catches the end of Inuyasha's sentence.

"...kid said it was shadows, whatever the hell that means." Looking down, Kagome picks at her food but keeps her ears trained to the conversation beside her over the noise of the children.

"Shadows? How could shadows do such damage to a village?" She hears a small sigh from Inuyasha.

"That's what he said. I may not understand it but...the kid was pretty messed up over it." She can hear Sango talking with the twins about not playing with their food and takes a bite of her own to keep busy. Miroku and Inuyasha stay silent for a moment but as she takes a sip of tea Miroku speaks in a quieter tone that she can barely hear.

"So this is why you want me to make sure Kagome does not leave the village if you do not return in three days." A sinking feeling steals her appetite at her words and she pushes her bowl away from her.

"...yeah. If something goes wrong, she can't follow me. Do whatever you can to keep her here." Inuyasha's tone is quiet and contemplative, worsening the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Aunt 'Gome, are you okay?" Kagome's head snaps up when she hears one of the twins call her name and she can see both girls staring at her oddly, quickly making Shippo and Rin look at her as well. She laughs and waves her hand.

"Oh! I'm fine Sora-chan! I'm just not very hungry tonight is all!" She laughs again but she knows the adults in the room have been alerted to something amiss. Sango comes back over to the table wiping her hands and gives her a questioning look but Kagome shakes her head with a pointed look to her right. Sango's eyes widen and she nods in understanding before sitting down at the table. Then Kagome feels a clawed hand slowly rest over her own and she looks over at Inuyasha with a bright smile.

"We can go home if you're not feeling well." Inuyasha's concern is out of character for him and she feels guilty for making him worry but she shakes her head and lightly clenches his hand.

"I'm fine, really. Besides, we wanted to tell the children stories by the fire the next time Rin was here right? Don't want to ruin that!" Letting go of his hand abruptly, Kagome looks back to Sango and starts a conversation about something the twins had done earlier while playing with the other children. Inuyasha frowns at the back of her head, smelling the lie in the air, but decides to let it go. He and Miroku continue eating in silence for a few moments before starting their own conversation about possibly fortifying the defenses around the village before the summer gets too warm, but his mind wanders to Kagome's dismissive mood.

'Keh, I'll find out later. She's never been good at lying.'

Long after the fire's embers had burned low and all the children had gone to bed at Sango and Miroku's home, Inuyasha sits up in the highest branches of Goshinboku alone. Distantly, he can hear Kagome humming in their own home as she lays out the bedding for the night. Without looking he knows she's laying out bedding for two despite knowing he won't sleep next to her.

'Not yet. After this, maybe...maybe we can talk about calming down with the youkai hunting. But not yet.' Sighing, he looks skyward in frustration. His hands are buried in his sleeves, his claws gripping into his wrists but he doesn't feel the pain as he watches the skies.

'We can't, not until it's safe enough for her. She doesn't know what this world is really like.' Images flash through his head, old memories and new ones alike. Memories of his mother crying as the humans around her ridiculed her and the young son she tried so hard to protect, memories of the hanyou he'd encountered over the years and the ridicule they faced, and most recently, the memory of Sesshoumaru's parting words for the day.

 _"Any child born to you and the miko would be born hanyou. Our bloodline is too strong not to provide anything less for many years."_

Inuyasha lets out a small growl and hangs his head, shoulders hunched and his arms free of his sleeves. He stares at his claws through his bangs, thinking of all the times he had to defend himself with those claws from humans and youkai alike who despised his mix blood.

'Could I really do that to a child? To Kagome? She'd never understand that hatefulness, she'd...' He cuts the thought off with a shake of his head. He knows Kagome will come looking for him soon if he doesn't come say goodnight and growls at the thought of her wandering around in the dark. He leaps from the tree and keeps leaping tree to tree the short distance to their home.

It was once an empty house that had sat vacant for many years. None of the villagers wanted to live so far from town and there were rumors it was haunted by a youkai spirit. They'd moved into it shortly after Kagome had returned to his time and had been working on it ever since. It was nowhere near a real home, or a home that Kagome deserved, but as he landed in the clearing and saw the house he realized that he had grown attached to it simply because it was theirs. But as he walks towards the house, a scent he hadn't noticed before reaches his nose. He quickly observes the house and the area but doesn't find anything amiss. Instead, he slowly walks to the house and stands just out of side near a window.

'She's crying.' Inside he can hear her muffled cries and realizes she's trying to hide it somehow with a blanket or pillow. 'She's crying and she's trying to hide it from me.'

"Inuyasha..." His ears twitch when he hears her whisper muffled into the same fabric as her tears.

"Why...why don't you get it?" His ears flatten at the sudden anger and he sinks a little further into the darkness near the house. He hears her sob a few more times before there's a rustling noise and he can hear her sniffling clearer.

"Inuyasha no baka. All I want is to make sure you come home safe. Because...you're all I have here. If something were to happen..." Suddenly, guilt claws at his insides and his breath stills in his chest. Without thinking, he whirls around and walks into the house and immediately goes to the small back room where she sleeps. She's facing away from him sitting on the futon but turns when he comes in and he can see she's been crying for awhile. She's wearing a sleeping yukata and one should is hanging low in the candlelight. He can see where she was laying before she sat up and her hair is mussed like she'd already been to sleep. Her blue eyes are wide and he realizes she had no idea he was going to even come back tonight.

'Baka she thinks that I'd leave without telling her goodbye?'

"Inuyasha, I..." She stops when he walks towards her, his face set in a frown. Slowly he sits down next to her but facing the opposite direction. Wordlessly he sighs and leans his head on her shoulder.

"You know why I have to do this." She looks towards the wall, her back straight in shock. She vaguely wonders about his sudden outpouring of affection during the past day but shakes it off knowing she needs to answer him.

"I know. It doesn't make it any easier that you're going alone when you know I could help you." She turns her head and lays it onto his. They sit silently for a few moments, listening to each other breathe and not knowing what else can be said.

"Kagome?" Her eyes were growing heavy in the silence and she blinks away her exhaustion.

"Hmm? What is it?" She can feel him wanting to move so she sits up first and turns to look at him as he sits up as well. He still doesn't look at her but she can see his face a little more clearly. His jaw is tight in a way that she knows he's debating saying what he wants to say.

"Whatever it is, you'll feel better when you get it off your chest." She sees him nod slowly, just once, before he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder at her. His eyes are softer than usual, just like they usually are once they're home away from the others, but there's a nervousness in them she's not used to seeing.

"I know...a way that will make this easier on both of us." She cocks her head to the side in question, not wanting to speak for fear of making him lose his own resolve to speak. He turns to face her fully and she can see that whatever it is has him worried. She waits for him to continue and doesn't have to wait long.

"I've told you about mating marks and what they're meant to do." He makes it a statement and she nods. Looking away again, he frowns before continuing. "There are other types of marks a youkai can use for different purposes."

"But I thought..." He shakes his head.

"Just listen for a moment okay?" She bites her lip to keep herself from talking again. He doesn't look back at her right away but when he does his ears flatten against his head and the worried look comes back.

"There's a type of...protection mark that I can give you. You'd have some of my healing but only when you're extremely injured and any youkai who comes across you would know that you're under my protection." He stops but she can tell there's more and she reaches out to hold his hand with her own. He stares down at their hands as he takes a breath and continues.

"It would also let me know when you're in trouble. I'd feel what you're feeling in an emergency and would know to come home. It...it also tells any youkai that you're...my intended..." He blurts out the last part quietly and she clenches his hand as she starts. He's still staring at their hands and he clenches her hand, waiting for her response. When it comes, his head snaps up and his eyes are wide.

"Do it. If it will make you feel better about my safety, do it. But, if you're hesitating because of what it will mean for us then..." She stops when he frowns at her and leans forward.

"That ain't got nothing to do with it and you know it." She smiles softly, clenching his hand again.

"I know. I'm sorry Inuyasha." He snorts and rolls his eyes but doesn't loosen his hold on her hand.

"Nothing to be sorry about baka. But..." He looks away again and Kagome sighs before reaching out with her free hand to grab his chin and force her to look at him.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha looks at her, searching for any nervousness or judgment, but speaks when he finds none.

"The marking...it's not easy and...well, damn it the process hurts like hell for humans." He pointedly looks away even though she's still holding his chin. Now Kagome snorts and shakes his chin so he looks at her again.

"So be it! We made a promise remember? Whatever helps me stay with you and makes you feel better about my safety, then do it damn it!" He blinks in shock at the last part but quickly relaxes with a small smile.

"I remember. Are you sure?" He leans closer and brushes her cheek with his knuckles. She closes her eyes, completely trusting him.

"Yes, I am." He leans down and rests his head against her collarbone, her arms coming up to wrap him in an embrace.

"Stay with me?" His voice is almost a whisper but she hears it and smiles as she runs the fingers of one hand through his hair.

"Forever." She feels him smirk against her collarbone.

"Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 _Crap!_ I'm so sorry! Work and life has been so hectic lately so writing this second chapter has been a horrendous effort for me!

 _ **Double crap**_ because I forgot to mention a few things when I wrote my first author's note. (Forgive me, it's been awhile and I was excited.)

First, this fic takes place after the events of the entire series including the Final Act. Now it's been awhile since I've seen it all the way through so I'm having to brush up on things as I go. If I make any glaring mistakes with the timeline or details from the Final Act, **pleaaaaase** let me know! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Second, if you you think this is going to be a love-fest between canon characters then you'd better guess again. As a matter of fact, this fic is probably going to stay in the darker spectrum even if it doesn't seem like it at all just yet.

Third, I do not have a beta reader. I have two in mind but they are just as busy as I am with work and such. (I mean come on; one of them is my roommate and we work at the same hectic place!) So, I apologize profusely but there will be mistakes and plot issues occasionally. If I have some pointed out to me or find them myself, I will fix them in their original chapters and post notes about them in the newest chapters if needed.

So, after that insanely long author's note, here's chapter two! It make be a little slow at first but just stick with me on this! I have my reasons!

Here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy it

 _-_

 _"Stay with me?" His voice is almost a whisper but she hears it and smiles as she runs the fingers of one hand through his hair._

 _"Forever." She feels him smirk against her collarbone._

 _"Forever."_

 _-  
_ **Catalyst  
Chapter Two** __

Eyes snap open and Kagome can see the early morning sun shining in from behind the handmade curtains she'd just hung a few days prior. Birds are singing and she can hear that it's another breezy day outside. With a stretch, she rolls over to hide in the blankets for a moment before the memories from the night before come back. Abruptly she snaps up in the bed, her wild morning hair flying everywhere with the motion and her cheeks flaming as red as her hakama that are laying on the floor nearby. Disbelievingly, she reaches over without looking to the other side of the makeshift bed but feels disappointed when it's empty and cold. With a sigh she looks over but her disappointment fades minutely when she sees the small slip of paper laying there. She quickly reaches down and has to brush her hair from her face to read it.

 _ **"Had to leave before dawn. I'll be back in two days, not three, and you better not leave the village.  
Be safe.**_

 _ **If you're wondering, I stayed all night."**_

The last line is far below the others and scribbled so much more messily, as though he'd blurted it out before losing courage, and Kagome smiles know that he'd probably done just that. The disappointment lingers but only because she didn't get to tell him goodbye.

"You better be home in three days Inuyasha, or I'm leaving this village no matter what Miroku tries to keep me here." Her whisper seems loud in the tiny, empty house and she sighs before getting up for the day with another stretch. She quickly dresses in her miko garb and grabs her small backpack she made herself with the help of Kaede and Sango by copying the stitching on her old backpack. As she walks through the front door she grabs her bow and quiver leaning against the wall and puts them across her back as well before stepping into the early morning sun.

Heading for the village she tries to think of the chores she can do that day and how to keep herself busy, but her mind keeps wandering to the night before and the faint blush won't leave her cheeks.

'Knock it off Kagome. It's not like we did...well, _that._ Although if it's anything like the protection marking...' She shuts the thought down with a furious shake of her head and a huff. She begins walking toward the village again and she can hear the sounds of the village ahead of her now. For a moment she debates staying out in the woods all day away from the hectic life of the village but frowns when she realizes that Inuyasha will skin her alive with his shouting when he gets home if he hears that she went out on her own into the woods, even this close to home.

'It's not like I'm incapable of taking care of myself and youkai don't really come here since we all settled down here. But, he did swallow his pride and give me this mark for my protection so I guess the least I can do is behave for now.' She picks up the pace as she realizes that keeping busy should be her focus and in a few more minutes she's coming upon Kaede's hut at the base of the shrine stairs.

Without stopping she begins to climb the steps, knowing all too well that Kaede is up at the shrine and has been since dawn broke. The sun is already warm on her back as she climbs the stairs and she adjusts her small back pack with a wince when she realizes she forgot to add water to her bottle that's sloshing in the pack.

'I'll find a moment to sneak down to the stream later. A quick dash into the woods won't be a big deal.' Another part of her reminds her that there's a perfectly good well in the village but she quickly shuts that part down as she comes to the top of the stairs and sees Kaede sweeping.

"Good morning child. Did ye sleep well?" Kagome smiles and walks over to a nearby tree to lay down her things.

"I did, thank you. Did you see Inuyasha leave this morning?" The older woman shakes her head with a knowing smile.

"Nay child but I was not up so early as he. I trust he left before the sun even began to rise above the hills. The trip to that village is nearly a whole day for a human such as us so even for a hanyou like Inuyasha it is still rather long if he wants to be back in two days." Kagome smiles at the humor in Kaede's voice and knows the older woman can't resist teasing her pupil when the chance arises.

"Yes well we'll see if he really does make it back in two days. Three days is much more realistic." Kaede laughs heartily and shakes her head before going back to sweeping. Kagome grabs the extra broom and quickly joins her. They continue on in silence for a time, enjoying the sounds of the waking village from below and the birds singing but the silence is broken when they hear loud foot steps coming up the shrine stairs.

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome stops and turns to face the stairs with a small frown.

'Already thinking I've skipped town eh?' Miroku comes to the top of the stairs and she can see he's left the girls at home with Sango. He walks up to them with an innocent smile plastered on her face and Kagome instantly knows she's right.

"Good morning to you Miroku. Where might be those twins of yours? They hardly let you leave their sight." Miroku laughs and comes to stand before them.

"Ah yes, my little princesses. Sango wanted to mend their kimonos before they went out today and insisted that they have a full meal before running out the door." There's laughter in his voice and despite her light irritation, Kagome laughs and shakes her head at the thought of the twin fits they both threw for their mother.

"Poor Sango. If you keep spoiling those girls it's only going to get worse as they grow." Miroku laughs again but shrugs.

"I can't help it! They could ask me to tear the moon from the sky and I would die trying before I would disappoint them." Kagome rolls her eyes but smiles before going over to her pack to retrieve her half full water bottle.

"Well, since you came all this way, how can I help you Miroku? I know better than to believe you just came up here to enjoy our company." She doesn't notice the knowing look between Miroke and Kaede as she drinks some of her water and she gives the nearly empty bottle a scowl before turning around.

"I apologize! I nearly forgot! Sango wanted me to ask you if you'd like some help working on your house today. She knows you've been anxious to make the inside nicer and she's going to let the girls play with Shippo and Rin outside today." Kagome quirks a brow, interested despite knowing that he's just trying to keep her distracted.

"Actually, I hadn't even though about working on the house. It'd probably be a good idea since I won't have Inuyasha around to be in my way all the time." Miroku shakes his head.

"Yes he does have a tendency to be underfoot almost as bad as a child, doesn't he?" Kagome gives him a small smirk.

"I think you would be too if you were him. He's never had a chance to see what happens when people make a home or to be involved. It...makes him happy." They all stand in silence for a moment in slight wonder at her words.

"I hadn't thought of it that way Kagome-sama. Maybe I should make more opportunities to help out and help Inuyasha enjoy such a thing." She nods as she picks up her back and bow before turning to Kaede.

"Do you mind if I go back to the house Kaede? We're pretty ahead on things last I checked." The older woman waves her off.

"Go along child. This old woman can handle a little sweeping and tending to flowers." Kagome nods and heads for the stairs, Miroku following after he shares another gaze with Kaede. This time though Kagome notices and has to force herself from turning fully around.

'They think they're so sneaky. Maybe a trip down to the stream would be a good idea.'

 _-_

A few hours later finds Kagome sitting outside the house with Sango having a light lunch. The children are all playing in the shade in front of the house, the clearing the perfect size for play without having to worry about losing the smaller children in any brush. Some of the village children have joined them to enjoy Rin's company and the laughter is contagious as they watch. Sango's youngest child, Ichiro, naps unaware in a small bed made of various blankets next to his mother.

"Kagome?" The younger girl blinks and looks over as she pops a bit of her rice ball in her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I lay Ichiro down in your room? I'm afraid the other children may wake him and if he doesn't have a long mid day nap..." Kagome waves her off as she looks back to the children.

"Go ahead. I know he'll keep you and Miroku up half the night if he doesn't get a good nap." Sango nods and reaches for the tiny boy before going into the house.

Kagome watches the children and enjoys the moment of peace. Since the morning had begun they'd finished making curtains for all the windows in the house, found most of the wood they would need to make a Western styled bed, and even found enough extra wood to make more furniture. They'd begun organizing the wood to build the furniture when Kagome's lack of breakfast had caught up with her and they'd retired for a time to the shaded clearing in front of the house.

'Hopefully the bed will be done soon. I miss the bed's from back home.' A swift ache hits her and Kagome sighs when homesickness nags at her. When she'd returned from her time, she wordlessly made the decision to not try the well again and no one had ever questioned her silence. They all knew as well as she did that she could always go forward in time without the jewel shards but since the jewel was gone there was no telling what would happen if she tried to go home to visit and then try to return back to the Feudal era.

'Sometimes, I really miss mama's cooking. Heck, I even miss Souta's whining when he'd lose at a video game.' Melancholoy sweeps down on her further and she tries to focus on the children playing, not noticing the figure walking into the clearing.

'He's probably so big now. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Or if he...'

"Kagome-sama?" With a start she sits up and looks over to see Miroku staring at her curiously.

"Yes?" Miroku studies her for a moment before coming over to sit next to her. She watches him curiously when she sees the serious look come across his face.

"You were thinking about your family, weren't you?" Kagome bites her lip and looks back to children. It takes her a few moments but she swallows and finally responds.

"Yes, I was. How did you know?" Miroku smiles softly.

"You always get the same look on your face when your mind goes to them. I'm sure they are well Kagome-sama and that they think of you all the time." Blinking away tears, she looks back to the children and stands.

"I know, I'm sure of that too Miroku." She watches the children for another moment before she turns back to Miroku, a thoughtful look on her face that makes him cock his head again.

"What is it Kagome-sama?" His voice is concerned and she feels somewhat bad before responding.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on the children for a moment? I'd like to go refill my water bottle at the stream." Miroku frowns and immediately sits up higher.

"Kagome-sama, I don't think you should wander from..." She shakes her head and pointedly looks away, knowing that anyone could catch her in a lie if they just studied her face.

"I'll be fine. Really. I'll take my bow and arrows. I just...need a moment to myself right now." Miroku catches the hint and sighs. He sits there for a moment debating before he nods and relaxes back. 

"Alright, but don't be gone long or I'll come after you with all the children and make it a game to see who can find you first." Abruptly, Kagome has a vision in her mind of hounds chasing a fox through the woods and laughs.

"I promise I won't be gone long and that I won't tell Inuyasha you went back on your word." Miroku looks over at her with a quirked brow.

"You better not, or I'll tell him how you sneak off after sweeping at the shrine almost every day." Kagome blushes but nods, not knowing that anyone knew she'd been doing that. Without another word she turns and heads towards the small trail leading into the woods just beyond the back of the house.

Quickly enough, the sounds of the children fade and all she can hear are the singing birds again and the faint sound of the stream ahead. The walk itself isn't very far at all and she frowns at how protective they all are of her. She comes upon the stream soon enough and refills her water bottle before taking a seat on her favorite rock that's always in the shade. Staring out across the trickling water she can feeling the homesickness creeping back in and realizes that maybe she hadn't lied to Miroku after all.

'It's not like I'm unhappy here. It's just...sometimes it's so different here.' She frowns when she remembers how some of the village men would look at her when she'd go off on Inuyasha or Miroku for doing something idiotic; so scandalized that a woman would raise her voice at men in such a way. She could often ignore the stares but sometimes they would sneak up on her, as well as the quickly hushed words when she would walk around the corner of a hut. The village men and women were often scandalized by what came from her mouth, what she wore, and sometimes even offended by the games she played with the children.

'It's easier when Inuyasha is here.' Sighing, Kagome takes another sip of water. She'd come to realize that she understood Inuyasha a great deal more since making the Feudal era her permanent home. She often felt like she was alone on an alien planet, surrounded by people who didn't understand her or want to understand her despite all she did for them and how hard she tried to make relationships with them. More than once she could envision a younger, less angry Inuyasha coming into human villages seeking shelter and friendship. She could understand his desperation and loneliness much more than she ever could before, but she had yet to decide if that was a good thing. Looking up at the sky, she huffs dejectedly to blow her bangs from her face.

'Come home soon Inuyasha.' She looks back down and is just about to leave her spot on the rock when she feels a pulse of youki somewhere nearby. Pausing for a moment, she quickly straightens back up and tries to act normal as she discretely sends out a wave of her own power. Quickly finding the trail, she almost sags in relief when she realizes she knows this youki all too well.

'Well, at least the youki doesn't feel irritable or dangerous right now.' She takes another sip of her water, not trusting her voice with out it, before calling out in the general direction she felt the trail of youki coming from.

"You know, you could just come out and say 'hello' instead of lurking out there in the woods Sesshoumaru-sama." As she finishes speaking, another pulse of youki flows through the air and this time she can feel annoyance in it. Smirking lightly, she sits a little straighter on the rock.

'There, that might teach you to sneak up on poor girls jerk!' At the edge of the stream he seems to melt from the treeline. His pristine white clothes dazzle her eyes for a moment along with his silver hair and she squints against the glaring sunlight. He's dressed the same as always and despite all the time that's passed since the defeat of Naraku and the events leading up to that, she's still struck by the thought of how powerful he looks now with both arms and the Bakusaiga at his hip. His usual bored expression is fixed in place and distantly she wonders if she could handle seeing any other expression other than his typical bored one or the ruthless killer. Knowing he won't be the one to speak first she gives him a soft smile before breaking the silence.

"Good day to you Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't think we would see you again for a few days." So slightly that she almost misses it, Sesshoumaru nods.

"I have come to get Rin." His voice isn't very loud but the low baritone carries across the space to her easily.

'Well I could've guessed that on my own Captain Obvious.'

"I see. Well, while I'd love for her to stay longer I'll certainly go back and tell her to ready herself to leave." He simply watches her quietly and the fixed gaze begins to give her goosebumps when she realizes the only times they've held eye contact like this before were usually times where he was trying to kill her or saving her from being killed.

"Let the girl be for a while longer. It will be some time before she is able to come back here" At this, Kagome quirks a brow at him in curiosity.

"Oh? Why is that, if I may ask?" She tries to keep her tone light, but her curiosity was never a trait she's been able to hide well. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru steps closer with a few quick glances around them and another, stronger pulse of his youki. She frowns slightly when she realizes he's making sure that there's no one nearby and the old fear of the taiyoukai sneaks in for a just a moment.

'If he was going to kill you, he would've done it any one of the many times before now when he'd brought Rin here.' Stopping only a few feet from her, Sesshoumaru finishes his surveying of the area and glances at her from the corner of his eye.

"I will answer your question only so that you may tell the kit why Rin will no longer be here as often." Nodding, Kagome leans forward with attentiveness. The silence holds for a few more moments before he continues, looking off to the horizon as he does so.

"There have been rumors that there is a power rising and we have had numerous incidents along the borders of the Western territories." Fidgeting a bit at the sudden chill down her spine, Kagome frowns.

"I had thought that your lands were peaceful since you'd taken up residence there once again." She can see him clench his jaw and there's a slight twitch of his brow before he speaks.

"As had my subjects and myself until my scouts began to report back about strange occurrences, particularly in the most northern parts of the territory."

"Wait, isn't Edo considered part of the northern tip of your territory?" Sesshoumaru nods again, this time a little more noticeably.

"Yes, and the incidents that have been occurring have all been within a few days travel from here. Each occurrence draws ever closer to this village." The chill down her spine becomes stronger and she fights the urge to visibly shiver.

"I understand now. You're keeping her from here for her safety." She makes it a statement and watches his expression for a confirmation. Seeing the tightening of his jaw once more, she knows that she's right even before he speaks.

"Inuyasha is well aware of all this. When he returns, he will be leading all of you to the center of the Western territories." Kagome blinks owlishly for a moment before she frowns again.

"Inuyasha agreed to that? I highly doubt that. He's the type of person to dig in his heals and stay put even if he has to fight to do so. Why would he suddenly agree to leave? Especially to be closer to the older sibling he can't stand most the time? No offense meant but it's pretty obvious that you two still aren't going to be the best of friends or anything." Throughout her nervous babbling, Sesshoumaru's eyes flick back to her from the corner of his vision.

"I have told Inuyasha what my scouts have told me and that is that whatever is attacking the other villages and travelers is not a normal youkai or even a youkai pack. The survivors of these attacks all spoke of the same shadowy figures." Suddenly, the chill in her spin spreads to her chest and Kagome absentmindedly grips the front of her haori with a small gasp.

"Shadows? But that's..."

"Inuyasha knows what he may face when he arrives in this village he was summoned to, and that is why you remain here." Kagome swallows slowly around the sudden lump in her throat, trying to find words in the jumbled mess of her thoughts.

'He knew that this was more than just a regular cry for help. He should have brought me with him!'

"Miko." Kagome's head snaps up at Sesshoumaru's voice and she looks up to see him looking off with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Do you not hear it?" Kagome straightens up and pauses to listen. She sits for a few moments and just before she's about to ask him what he's talking about she faintly hears the tolling of a bell in the distance.

"The village!" Kagome jumps from the rock and barely manages to land upright before setting off at a run, leaving behind her pack with only her bow and arrows strung across her back. She knows Sesshoumaru has taken flight and she glimpses his form overheard as he soars over the trees. Suddenly, a thought occurs to her.

"Sesshoumaru! That bell means youkai! We have to keep the children safe!" She shouts up at him and thinks she sees a nod before he's moving faster and suddenly out of her sight. Huffing at youkai speed, she keeps running back towards the clearing and her home.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru-sama just stopped here and warned us to go inside!" Coming into the clearing she sees Sango standing in the doorway of the house and is relieved to see all the children inside behind her. She runs up to the other girl and stops to catch her breath.

"What's going on? The bells..."

"I'm not sure! Miroku ran off at the first toll! I wanted to follow but..." Sango's sentence is cut off when Ichiro lets out a wail.

"It's alright! I'll go help. Just stay here with the children and keep them inside okay?" Sango nods and turns to go back into the house. Kagome takes a deep breath and takes off again but behind her she hears Sango call for her again. She pauses at the edge of the clearing to see Sango leaning out of the doorway.

"When you get to the village, go to our house! My katana is in the bedroom with my armor!" With a quick nod, Kagome takes off at a sprint.

'What's going on? We've never had a youkai attack since the fall of Naraku. The one time Inuyasha leaves by himself and we're suddenly under attack? Something isn't right.' Pushing herself harder she races through the forest, wincing when branches smack at her limbs and catch in her hair. Soon enough she begins to hear the noises of the village and bites her lip as she breaks free of the tree line.

Ahead of her the men of the village shout out various orders to each other, each one armed with whatever was nearby when the attack began. Amidst the chaos she sees Kaede on her horse heading towards the south side of the village, her own bow and quivers strung across her back. A terrible roar erupts from the direction Kaede is headed and Kagome recognizes the the power of Sesshoumaru's youki ahead of her. She quickly comes upon Sango and Miroku's house and ducks into the darkness of the main room before bolting to the back. When she enters the bedroom she immediately drops to her knees before a heavy chest tucked back in the corner and throws open the lid. Inside lays Sango's armor, slayer supplies, and her katana. Without a thought Kagome scoops it and the poison mask from the chest and quickly shoves the katana into the ties at her waist. Pausing a moment longer she ties two of the ropes for the mask around her neck leaving the mask to hang there before leaving the house. As she comes back outside she sees most of the villagers have moved on and another roar erupts into the air.

'As happy as I am to have sword with me, it'd really help if I'd taken the time to learn how to use one!' The bitter thought makes her frown as she runs and she can feel an ache starting in her side.

"Kagome-sama!" Up ahead of her Miroku stands at the edge of what was once the village square, his staff in his hands.

"What's going on Miroku?!" She comes to stop beside him and pulls out her bow with an arrow ready in the same breath.

"I'm not sure! It's an oni but it's...well it's absolutely senseless! I haven't seen something like this since Sounga raised those dead ones!" A chill runs down her spine at his words and Kagome remembers the viciousness of those creatures as she also has the sense that this isn't as it seems.

"But it can't be Sounga! It was banished!" Another roar explodes into the air and distantly, Kagome realizes she can hear a strange screeching as well. Miroku looks ahead of them with a frown and grips his staff.

"I do not know what is going on, but we cannot delay. We have to at least drive it back from the village." Kagome nods in affirmation and they both set off at a run towards the sounds of battle. Keeping an arrow at the ready, Kagome races along after Miroku as they round a corner and come into view of the disaster in their home.

"Oh Kami..." Her breathless words are so faint that even the taiyoukai ahead of them wouldn't be able to catch them in all the chaos. The oni towers over the village, it's eyes red with hellish intent and it's skin practically dripping from it's body. The foul odor is enough to make almost everyone nearby clasp some form of fabric to their face and Kagome is amazed that the smell hasn't effected the taiyoukai slashing away at the monstrosity. Sesshoumaru springs from a nearby roof as she watches, his claws lashing out with his whip and she's struck by the realization that Bakusaiga is still at his hip.

'He doesn't want to risk injuring the humans. A wave of Bakusaiga's energy thrust in the wrong direction could tear half the villagers apart in seconds.' The whip strikes the oni's shoulder and it roars out in pain, swiping at the taiyoukai who simply leaps away with deadly speed. The oni struggles to follow his movement and the jerking movements of it's limbs has Kagome thinking.

'It's just like the oni Sounga controlled and it's most certainly dead. But the way it's moving...that's more like Kagura's work.' Flashes of twitching, jerky corpses approaching her and the rest of the group come back to her and she realizes the oni is moving in the same fashion. Without a word, Kagome dashes forward into the fray as she realizes what's really going on.

"Kagome-sama!" She ignores Miroku's frantic shout and instead comes to a stop only feet from the oni as she knocks back an arrow, aiming for it's head.

"Sesshoumaru! It's being controlled! This is just a distraction!" Sesshoumaru glances down at the miko as she lets loose the arrow with a shout. The arrow streaks up to oni's face, leaving a trail of swirling pink light that makes even his skin prickle. The arrow strikes the oni in the forehead and it cries out in pain, causing all the humans to cover their ears in protest. Frowning at the abuse on his sensitive ears, he lands gracefully next to the miko who's already pulling up another arrow.

"I am already aware of the oni being controlled miko. What makes you think it is a distraction?" His tone is bored and Kagome huffs at him as she holds her position, watching the oni claw at it's face while more of it's rotting flesh falls away.

"Call it intuition!" She lets loose another arrow, this time hitting it in the neck, and frowns when she realizes that while the arrows are causing the oni to deteriorate quicker they are not purifying him as intended.

'Something's not right about this.' Sesshoumaru leaps back into the air towards the oni's head, swiping out with his claws again, and Kagome readies another arrow as her mind flies through everything she's learned since the start of her adventure. She's so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the oni swing an arm wildly, striking the taiyoukai in his chest and sending him flying into a house.

'The only two energies not effected by a miko's ki are those of a normal human or of another miko. But that doesn't make any sense! Why would...'

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome blinks and looks over at Miroku, seeing him run forward with terror in his eyes as he focuses behind her. She spins around and a strangled gasp rips from her throat when she sees that the oni is now fixated on her, it's mouth open in a grotesque grin, and Sesshoumaru is nowhere in immediate sight.

"Kagome-sama run!" Shock locks her legs and she stares up at the oni as it opens it's mouth and roars down at her. Suddenly, a streak of white appears to her right and she sees Sesshoumaru leap up from the ruins of a house with his sword now in hand.

'The oni...it threw Sesshoumaru like a ragdoll...'

"Miko! The mark!" Suddenly, Kagome realizes just how far Sesshoumaru was thrown and she looks back at the oni now reaching towards her as it rushes forward. But she remembers the taiyoukai's words in her fear and shoves her right hand under her haori. As her fingertips come to rest against the jagged indigo slashes there, she lets out a cry that seems to ripple through the air.

"Inuyasha help me!" Despite the ripple that seems to pour from her the oni keeps coming and before any of them can reach her Kagome is in the oni's giant, clawed grasp. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

I'm really glad to see that I've already begun to gather some readers after being gone for so long! Especially since this story has literally been a little project of mine for at least 6 months. No joke. I have a notebook I carry around with me everywhere and whenever I have a free moment or some inspiration I write it all down. (Even at work! Not very difficult when I work night shifts at a call center but still!)

I'd really like to hear what you guys are thinking on this story so far! I know it's kinda dragging but I seriously have a reason for that, I promise. Oh, again, I have not watched the Final Act episodes in quite some time so some of the details may be a little wonky. If anything is off, pleeeeeaaaase let me know so I can fix it!

But here we go! Chapter three is here in way less time than it took for chapter two to come struggling out of my brain! Hope you all enjoy it!

 **Readers:**  
Uhh...so to start I have no idea what happened with the formatting in the last chapter. It loaded just fine originally and then as soon as I post it? BAM! Italics for the win! -.-'

 **Dokuga Readers:**  
Alright! Here we go! The first time chapters are posted on here and at the same time!

*****************************

" _Miko! The mark!" Suddenly, Kagome realizes just how far Sesshoumaru was thrown and she looks back at the oni now reaching towards her as it rushes forward. But she remembers the taiyoukai's words in her fear and shoves her right hand under her haori. As her fingertips come to rest against the jagged indigo slashes there, she lets out a cry that seems to ripple through the air._

"Inuyasha help me!" Despite the ripple that seems to pour from her the oni keeps coming and before any of them can reach her Kagome is in the oni's giant, clawed grasp.

 **Catalyst  
** **Chapter Three**

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku cries out as the massive hand clenches around Kagome's tiny form and she disappears completely. A growl makes him turn his horrified gaze away and he sees Sesshoumaru land just beside him, a furious glare on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What do we do?" The taiyoukai focuses ahead on the oni's massive hand, Bakusaiga drawn but resting at his side.

"Nothing. Any strike could do more damage to the miko than the oni would." Miroku frowns as he looks forward again, seeing the monstrosity raising it's closed fist into the air with a satisfied snarl.

"But it will kill her if it has not already!"

"No, I believe it wants her alive." Miroku looks over at Sesshoumaru again with a shocked gaze. But before he can ask the question he wants to a massive wave of energy pulls his gaze skyward.

'What in great Kami...' The oni is staring at it's hand with a sickened look of surprise and pain, it's flesh on said hand begin to fall away at a faster pace. Suddenly, a small flash of light appears across the top of the massive hand and Miroku takes a step back when a brilliant pink slash appears immediately. The oni howls in pain and swings it's arm but doesn't open it's hand. Another brilliant pink slash crosses the other and amidst the pained howls and swinging limbs, Kagome emerges from inside the pink light.

"Get your filthy flesh off of me!" Her voice seems to ripple through the air and as she drops from the sky, Miroku sees that she's glowing. Her own pink ki is swirling around her but with it are streaks of gold that makes her look like she's on fire. Sango's sword is in her hand and it too is glowing with blazing color.

'I've only seen energy like that when Inuyasha and Kagome would attack in unison.'

"I see the whelp's protection mark took. Good. We do not have to worry about injuring the miko for a short time." Without another word, Sesshoumaru leaps into the air as he sheaths Bakusaiga. In a movement so graceful it's almost dizzying to the humans watching, he easily catches Kagome as she drops from the sky, the katana in her hand dropping to the ground. He hears her breath leave her as she connects with him and fights back a hiss of pain when her powers come in contact with him. Almost immediately, the ki retracts back into her and the only glow left is the gold. As they descend she looks up at him with her black hair whipping in her face, almost hiding the wide eyes that make her look suddenly younger than she had only moments before.

"Thanks! What now?"

"I finish this." She gives him a quick nod as they land gently and he immediately lets her go once her feet are firmly on the ground. He turns back around, drawing Bakusaiga in the same movement, and leaps back into the air. Kagome immediately backs away but reaches for an arrow and looks around the crowd of villagers at the edge of the square. Seeing what she needs, she sprints over to an elderly man who's holding a bow with shaking hands.

"Can I please borrow your bow?" The man nods adamantly and hands it over, earning a small smile from Kagome. She turns around and runs back over towards the battle, seeing Sesshoumaru slashing out at the oni with his whip.

'Why hasn't he just used the Bakusaiga on it? That thing would cut through any piece of living flesh it touches and...oh!' Abruptly she realizes his reasoning when she notices just how many villagers are around them.

'If his attack went wayward in any way, the villagers might be slaughtered.' The realization makes her look up at the taiyoukai in a different view as she comes up alongside Miroku. They both stand in silence for a moment before looking at each other at the same time.

"We have to get the villagers away Miroku. He can't finish that thing off with them here." Miroku nods and takes off to the edge of the square. As she hears him begin shouting for the villagers to escape to the edge of the woods Kagome looks skyward again and pulls back an arrow in the borrowed bow. She holds it at the right angle and watches, not holding it tight until she can find an opening.

'Humans are such meddlesome creatures. If they were not here this battle would have been done the moment I drew the Bakusaiga.' Sesshoumaru slashes at the oni again with a low growl, his frustration growing with each ineffective strike. He glances down as he retreats back to strike again and is shocked to see that the villagers are now running towards the woods at Miroku's insistence.

'Hn. Perhaps the monk is more useful than he seems.' Sesshoumaru lands on the ground and raises up Bakusaiga before leaping back up towards the oni's head. The oni watches him with glowing red eyes, drooling as it's skin melts away slowly around it's mouth. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru lifts Bakusaiga and slashes at the oni's face. He feels the blade make contact and pulls back immediately after leaving a slash across the bridge of the creature's nose. As he descends, Sesshoumaru smirks when he sees that the youki of Bakusaiga is already eating away at the oni.

"Sesshoumaru! Get away!" The shout comes just as his feet touch the ground and he leaps back before glancing over at the miko. Kagome is once again glowing with the swirling gold and the pink of her own ki, her bow pulled back tight with a flaming arrow lined up with her target.

"I won't miss!" She lets loose the arrow and it streaks like a comet towards her target. The oni roars in outrage and pain, reaching out to swipe at the arrow. Sesshoumaru glares, readying the Bakusaiga for another attack, when suddenly the arrow disappears in a flash of white light.

"Gotcha!" Kagome lowers her bow and holds up her hand to cover her eyes just as the arrow reappears in another flash of light pointed in the opposite direction behind the oni's head. It streaks forward and erupts into a flash of purity as it slams into the back of the oni's head. An earth shattering roar makes them all wince but it quickly fades away as the swirls of Kagome's ki, the strange golden light, and Bakusaiga's youki break the creature to pieces. Finally, the pieces shatter and burn away to dust from Kagome's pure ki. As the glittering ash floats to the ground, Kagome lowers her hand with a smile but wavers on her feet as Miroku runs up to her.

"Kagome-sama! Are you alright?" He reaches out to help her remain steady but she waves him off and stands up straighter with a bright smile.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just..." Her eyes roll back into her head and her legs give out before she can finish her sentence. Miroku lunges out and catches her before slowly lowering her to the ground, not noticing Sesshoumaru approach them.

"What has happened?" Miroku looks up to see Sesshoumaru sheathing the Bakusaiga with a frown on his face.

"I believe she's overexerted herself Sesshoumaru-sama. I've only seen her do this a few times and what we just witnessed was not normal for her." Sesshoumaru nods before wordlessly kneeling down beside the monk.

"I will carry the miko back to the village. Go ahead and ready her sleeping quarters." Miroku hands the unconscious girl over before rising and taking off at a sprint back towards the edge of the village where the villagers are eagerly awaiting. Sesshoumaru watches him go for a moment before he glances down at the miko now in his arms.

'Such power in this little human. If not properly controlled it could not only injure others around her, but she could even harm herself. Inuyasha is a fool for letting her go so long without proper training.' He stands slowly and adjusts Kagome before setting off on foot after Miroku, his mind still on her lack of training and the display of power he'd just witnessed.

*****************************

Her footsteps echo eerily in the stillness and she looks around in shock as she walks toward the looming figure of Goshinboku ahead of her.

'What on earth?'

All of modern day Tokyo surrounds her but she can't hear a single city sound, only the chirping of birds and the rustling of plant life as the breeze dances around her. The shrine looks exactly as she remembers and a pang of homesickness nearly makes her double over.

"Mama?" Her voice echoes just like her footsteps, making her feel out of place when she realizes that the bird calls don't echo.

"Souta?" Again, no one responds and she keeps walking towards the Goshinboku.

"Grandpa?" She spins around in a circle, looking for any sign of her family and the homesickness clenches her chest again. Then, from behind her, the one voice she doesn't expect to hear echoes just like hers.

"Keh, I was beginning to wonder if the bastard had lied about this part of the protection mark." Kagome gasps and spins around to see Inuyasha standing at the base of Goshinboku, a small but satisfied smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha? Wait, is this real? Are we really in Tokyo?" He shakes his head and walks over to her, his arms crossed as a small frown appears on his face.

"I'm not really sure how this all works yet. This is a dream, at least the part where we're in your time. But us? We're real." He stops right in front of her and uncrosses his arms before resting his clawed hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha sighs and closes his eyes, still resting his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened today? I felt something...off." Kagome blinks and tilts her head, willing him to open his eyes. But he doesn't and she realizes that he's trying to remain calm.

"Well, an oni attacked the village for whatever reason. We think it was being controlled by someone." Inuyasha's eyes flash open and for the first time she sees a glimpse of fear. But he quickly closes it off and nods, gripping her shoulders a little harder.

"Go on. What else?" She looks at him curiously for another moment before answering.

"Sesshoumaru was there before us but he couldn't fight the way he wanted to. He had to keep Bakusaiga sheathed so that it's attack wouldn't come in contact with the villagers who were gathered around."

"Keh, that doesn't sound like the bastard." Kagome frowns but continues.

"As I was saying, Sesshoumaru wasn't able to fight the way he wanted to. I decided I had to help but it became clear right away that something wasn't right. My arrows weren't having much effect on the oni. Early on we noticed the oni was just like the ones that Sounga had controlled and it was clearly dead. But all my arrows did was cause it's flesh to melt off a little faster."

"Do you kill it?" She's looking away now, remembering everything that happened.

"Yeah, eventually. But...not before it grabbed me." This time she feels his claws dig into the fabric of her haori.

"And?" Inuyasha's voice is practically a growl and she looks up at him to find him hiding his face in his bangs.

"I did what you'd told me to do last night. I touched my protection mark and I called for you." Inuyasha nods but still won't look up. Starting to worry, Kagome reaches up with one hand and grasps his chin. She tries to force his head up but he pushes back and his face remains hidden.

"Are you hurt?" His voice is quieter, the snarl almost completely gone, and she blinks in shock before answering.

"Um...not that I know of. I was kind of riding on a power wave before..." Kagome suddenly frowns and looks away, trying to remember what happened.

"Before what?" Kagome bites her lip, slowly realizing what may have happened.

"In the end, I freed myself from the oni and we got the villagers far enough away so Sesshoumaru could use the Bakusaiga. But I didn't want to take any chances so I borrow a bow from a villager since I'd dropped mine and I fired one at the oni's head."

"Let me guess. You missed?" Kagome huffs and swats his arm with her free hand but he still won't look up at her.

"No I did not. If you must know, this arrow was nothing like any others I'd shot. It was blazing with ki but there was this gold energy there too. I had a feeling the oni would try to swipe away my arrow so I used my teleportation technique but instead of doing what it usually does it reappeared behind the oni facing the opposite direction." By the end of the statement her voice is thoughtful, contemplating the new versatility of her unsealed ability.

"Again wench. Before what?" Kagome shakes her head and looks back to him, willing him to look up again with her hand on his chin.

"I think I overdid it. The last thing I remember is feeling dizzy and telling Miroku I was fine. But after that, it just goes black." They stand in silence for a few moments, the birds chirping and the breeze barely filling the void. Then suddenly, his hands tighten almost painfully on her upper arms and a low growl leaves him.

"Damn it. I made you stay behind so you'd be safe, but they came after you anyway."

"Who?" Kagome's voice is barely more than a whisper as she nudges his chin again, this time feeling him slowly lift his head. When they make eye contact, she's startled to see a chilling combination of anger and panic shining in his golden eyes.

"The same things that attacked me in the village I went to." Kagome swallows around the sudden dryness in her mouth and throat, her eyes wide as she searches his face for any hint of a lie. Finding none, she looks back to his eyes lets out a small breath.

"Well..."

"Don't leave the house until I'm back. I'll be there sometime tomorrow." The snarl is back in his voice and Kagome blinks in shock before shaking it off and glaring at him.

"What?! No way! I have to go see if the villagers need anything..."

"Kaede can do it."

"...and I have to go speak with Sesshoumaru about..."

"The bastard will be back with Rin soon enough."

"...AND I have to train!" Kagome lunges forward as she finishes speaking, her narrowed blue eyes just inches from his own. But she gasps when he lifts his lip and snarls, pulling her to him in a movement that's so fast it makes her dizzy all over again. His arms come down around her and she stiffens when she feels him bury his face into her neck, still snarling as his fangs graze the skin there.

"I won't let them have you. Whatever sick goal they're really after isn't going to include you. I won't let it happen damn it!" By the end Inuyasha is shouting into her neck and she whimpers as she reaches up and holds his head to her. They stay that way for some time, both holding onto each other as if they'll fall apart, before a scraping noise echoes in the air around them loudly. They both look up abruptly, Kagome's eyes filled with tears that refuse to fall, and Inuyasha growls again before loosening his hold on her.

"Damn it, something's waking you up." Kagome looks up at him with wide eyes and puts her hands on his cheeks, stunned by how real and warm he feels.

"Come home soon okay?" She's surprised when a guilty look crosses his face and he looks away as he backs up from her hold.

"Keh, I'll try wench." The scraping grows louder and she seems to float backwards away from him. That's when she sees it for the first time; the tell-tale darkness in spots on his fire rat haori.

"You're hurt! Where are you? I'll come..." He shakes his head, his image flickering now along with the modern Tokyo scenery.

"I'll be fine. Stay in the damn house until I'm home wench."

"Wait!" But he's gone in one last flicker and the dream goes black.

Her first thought upon waking is that she can still smell Inuyasha nearby but quickly pushes that away when she hears the scraping noise that ended the dream. She keeps her eyes closed and waits as the fogginess of sleep fades away, testing out her limbs with little wiggles. Holding back a frown, she realizes she's a lot more sore than she would have thought.

'Well I guess I did almost get crushed by a giant oni so that makes sense.' The scraping returns but louder and she grumbles without saying anything as she rolls over and sits up, her blue eyes opening for a moment before shutting again when she realizes how bright it is.

"Ow. What time is it anyway?" She rubs her closed eyes and hears soft footsteps come over towards her.

"It is well into the afternoon child." Kagome slowly opens her eyes again, keeping one hand up to block out most of the light while she adjusts.

"I slept all night?" She peaks through her fingers to see Kaede kneeling before her, the older woman's haori covered in patches of dust. Looking behind the older woman, Kagome realizes Kaede must have been straightening up around the small house while she had slept.

"Yes. You were sleeping so soundly and your ki was so depleted that we all thought it best to let you rest." Kagome nods and lowers her hand, the light still bothering her a little.

"I see. What's been happening since I fainted?" Kaede reaches over and grasps one of Kagome's plastic water bottles before handing it to the younger miko.

"The village has been working on repairing the damaged areas, Sango is keeping the children out of the way of the work, and Sesshoumaru-sama left with Rin after returning you to your home." Kagome pauses mid drink and lowers the water bottle. She swallows with some difficulty and tilts her head to the side with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean Sesshoumaru carried me?" Kaede nods and moves to stand, her face set in a frown as she does so.

"Oh these old bones do ache some days. But yes, that is what happened. I believe when Miroku asked him later about it he said something about the 'weakness of humans'. He believes Sesshoumaru-sama was concerned for your well being and I may have to agree. He lingered for some time in the house and watched us tend to you. He only left with Rin after we assured him that we would send word for his assistance if another attack occurred." Kagome nods but the confusion still eats at her.

'He really has changed since I first came here, but he's still Sesshoumaru.' She takes another sip of water, her mind suddenly going back to recent memories of the taiyoukai's visits to the village. Since she'd returned he would bring Rin to the village once a month and leave her there for a few days to a week. Once she had questioned his reasoning and his answer had made her smile.

 _"Rin needs to learn more about being with humans. One day she may take a human mate or she may not. Until then, she will be taught both human and youkai culture."_

'Who would have thought the 'all human hating' Sesshoumaru would say such things.' Thinking back, she realizes that more than once she could detect him following her in the woods when she thought she'd ducked off without anyone noticing. There were even a few times when he would seemingly morph from the trees as he'd done the day before and join her. Sometimes they walked in silence and other times he would ask questions about the things Rin was learning in the village or, on very rare occasions, he would ask her about herself.

'Not that I can really tell him much.' But she shakes the thoughts away, realizing again that she's been in bed for a whole day. She stretches with a small groan before slowly getting to her feet, not noticing when Kaede comes nearer with her hands at the ready in case the younger miko faints again. A wave of dizziness does come but she shakes it off quickly.

"Well, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him." She walks into the main room of the small house, searching for something to help with the gurgling beginning in her stomach. Kaede follows and sits on one the stools she and Inuyasha had made a few weeks before.

"Child, your little seats are quite a wonder for this aching old woman." Kagome smiles as she finds some dried venison and grabs a few pieces.

"Oh? Do we need to make a couple for your house Kaede?" The older woman laughs and accepts a piece of dried venison.

"That would be much appreciated child." They both nibble on the meat for a moments in silence and Kagome walks over to where she stores her weapons, surprised to see both her bow and Sango's katana were sitting in the corner.

"Where did someone find my bow? I was worried it was broken when the oni grabbed me. Kaede finishes chewing and adjusts herself on the stool before answering.

"One of the villagers found it on the ground with a broken string. I restrung it once it was returned here but you may want to try it out yourself for I'm afraid that I don't not keep my bow as tight as you do." Kagome nods and reaches out for the bow, giving the bow string an experimental pluck.

"Hmm, it could probably be a little tighter but it's fine for now. Thank you for that. I am curious about Sango's sword though too." She comes over and sits next to Kaede on the other stool.

"Ah, yes. She decided that you had much more need of it and would use it much more than she. She has decided to give it to you." Kagome blinks and looks back to the katana gleaming in the corner.

"I guess I'm gonna have to bother Inuyasha about training me with a sword." Thinking of Inuyasha, she realizes that when she was dreaming it had been night and jumps up with shock.

"What is it Kagome?" She quickly walks back into the bedroom, talking as she goes.

"Inuyasha is coming back today. I'm going to clean myself up a little bit and head into the village. Would you mind waiting for me so we can go together?" Kagome pokes her head back out into the main room with excited eyes and Kaede laughs while waving her hand.

"Go dress. I shall wait right here and consider it a nice break." Kagome nods and ducks back into the room.

*****************************

'It's getting late.' She's sitting on the hillside looking down at the village as the sun nears the horizon, the rice fields already shimmering with the late sunlight as she chews absentmindedly on her thumbnail.

She'd spent most of the day relaxing at Sango and Miroku's house, occasionally playing an easy game with the children or holding little Ichiro. Despite the long night of rest she could still feel weakness in her limbs and knew better than to push herself. But as the day wore on, her energy came in bouts of nervousness.

'I know he didn't really specify when he'd be returning today but...' Sighing, she brushes her bangs from her face with her hand.

'...he was injured in the dream. I know he was.' Unable to stand sitting still any longer, Kagome rises to her feet and begins to walk down the hill. Her bow is resting against her back with her quiver of arrows and she considers tightening it to keep her mind off things. But she shakes her head when she realizes nothing will work and she'd probably end up snapping the bow string on herself just from nerves.

'That's just what I need. I'm already going to hear it from Inuyasha about going into a battle the way I did so I really don't need him worrying over me every time I string my bow from now on.' The thought brings a small smile to her face.

"Kagome!" Bringing up her hand to shield her eyes, Kagome looks down the hill to see Sango waving her arm at her with Ichiro in her other arm. She moves to wave back but stops when she realizes that the waving is a gesture to hurry.

"What is it?" She picks up her pace, once again glad that she had sneakers with her in the Feudal era as she descends the hill at a risky pace.

"One of the farmers says he saw Inuyasha coming this way!" Kagome breaks into a run, forgetting her tendency for bouts of clumsiness and her worries about pushing her already exhausted body. Without pausing she passes Sango and the other girl laughs.

"I'll see you in the village Sango!"

She races through the small grove of trees just outside the village and quickly comes upon the beginning of the houses, sprinting past the shrine and Kaede's hut. The villagers all wave while calling out to her and a smile breaks out on her face when she hears their words.

"Inuyasha is back!"

"He's just past the village center!"

"Thank you!" She can feel her limbs starting to tire and slows a bit as she runs through the densest part of the village.

'He really did make it back in two days! I guess I shouldn't have underestimated his...' But her thoughts come to a screeching halt when she rounds the last corner and comes into the still demolished square. She stops just at the edge, catching her breath that's suddenly much shorter than it should be.

"Inuyasha?" He's standing in the center of the battleground, his head down so that his bangs hide his face. His haori is covered in slashes and she can see the dark stains on the fabric just like in the dream. He doesn't seem to react when she calls his name but she knows he can hear her despite the distance. She steps forward unconsciously and the noise of her sneakers scraping on the disturbed dirt make his ears flick towards her.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Calling to him again, she begins to walk a little faster and she sees him take a single step. He wavers on his feet and she throws at her arms as she picks up her pace to a jog but he steadies himself just before she comes up to him. Something makes her pull back and she pauses for a moment, suddenly unsure when she feels a strangle fluttering in her stomach and pressure in her chest.

'What on earth? It's like...when I used to get too close to Naraku's miasma.' Just then he lifts his head marginally and she tilts her own before pushing past her nerves and moving closer. Her fingers brush the fabric of his haori and a chill runs up her spine before her hands rest on his shoulders just has his had in their dream. The contact seems to startle him and he shakes his head a bit before slowly looking up.

"Kagome?" She gasps and grips onto his haori at what she sees. Jagged indigo stripes mark his cheeks, his elongated fangs hang just over his bottom lip, and his eyes are more defined and severe.  
'But no red eyes...' Inuyasha looks down at her with his normal golden eye color with a strange look that almost resembles shock. Slowly, his hands come up to her shoulders as well and they stand that way for a moment before he frowns.

"Keh, guess I pushed myself a little too hard." Suddenly he wavers on his feet again and she throws her arms around his waist to help support him. His arms come up around her and he leans down to bury his face in her neck. Despite his sudden weakness the grip he has on her is a hard one and she can feel his elongated fangs against her skin when he speaks again.

"Don't ever scare me like that again wench." She nods and rubs a hand on his lower back, her concern still eating at her but the fluttering in her stomach all but forgotten.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's get you home and off your feet first okay?" He nods and stands upright but she keeps her arms around him for a moment in case he wavers again. She watches as the stripes begin to fade and his fangs retract. She pulls back from him then and realizes she can feel blood that seeped through her haori.

"Yeah, I think I could sleep for awhile." She laughs softly at the rueful tone in his voice, knowing that he rarely sleeps for long out of habit.

"Alright but we have to get you to the house first okay? Do I need to call for Miroku?" He scoffs and shakes his head.

"I can make it to the house. I'd rather take it slow in silence than to hear him rattle off about the runts right now." Kagome laughs again and brings one of his arms over her shoulder before beginning to walk slowly with her arm around his waist.

'He can't be feeling too awful if he's talking like that.' They proceed at a slow pace with the sun beginning to set behind them. Without realizing it she tightens the hand at his waist into the fabric of his haori and he in turn grasps onto her shoulder a little tighter.

"I'm glad you were right Inuyasha. I would've come looking for you at dawn." He snorts and shakes his head slowly.

"I'm always right wench, but...I'm glad it didn't end up coming to that either." Something about his tone makes her look over at him and she sees a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before he glances down at her and twitches his ears. Deciding to ask him later she simply smiles up at him.

"I'm glad your home." A small smile appears on his face as well.

"Yeah, me too."

Distantly, she feels her stomach flutter again.


End file.
